


A Warriors Defeat

by Dark_and_Twisted



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Loki, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, magical sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_Twisted/pseuds/Dark_and_Twisted
Summary: You mistakenly decide you are strong enough to capture Loki alone, aware he has set a trap for you. He doesn’t want to just beat you, he knows exactly how to break you.Heavy Non-con and Dub-con (it kind of switches back and forth), magical roofies, loss of control, very dark Loki. If rape offends or triggers you please don’t read this.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	A Warriors Defeat

  
It was most likely a trap, in fact it clearly was. An anonymous tip-off from a ‘civilian’ who had spotted the God of Mischief, an address in Manhattan. Loki had been known to frequent Earth, causing havoc where he could, destroying lives wherever possible. The Avengers had fought him many times now, sometimes winning but never quite defeating him. You had faced of against him with the team and had infuriatingly never managed to defeat him. Well that ended today, because trap or not, you were going to that address and you were going to annihilate the bastard. You should have waited for back-up but there was a scar along your hip that the god had gifted you in your last fight against him and you wanted to repay him for it. 

Call it hubris, call it stupidity, it didn’t matter. You went alone, racing to the address for the penthouse he was supposedly holed up in, breaking down the door with one swift kick. 

“You came.” 

Loki’s voice slithered through the darkness, stating the obvious. Clutching a dagger in both hands you narrowed your eyes and searched the decedent apartment for him, resisting the urge to roll your eyes at the lavish and gaudy décor. The large ornate fireplace burned with green flames, casting an eerie glow about the place. The sharp scent of rich incense wafted through the air, tickling at your sinuses. Black marble floors that echoed every step you took, golden gauzy curtains that fluttered along the open balcony doors, your shadow painted on emerald green walls… It was all as over the top and dramatic as he was. 

“Of course I came, how could I resist your invitation?” You hissed. 

“You couldn’t. We both know that you can not resist me, that you would rush here alone, determined to be the one to finally take me down. It’s been there since the beginning, this pull between us, has it not? This desire to do bodily harm.” 

“Do you have a crush on me Loki?” You mocked, turning slowly as you tried to figure out where his voice was coming from. 

His laughter echoed around you, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“A crush. Such paltry things are beneath me, as you will soon be.” 

“You’re even more insane than I thought if you really believe that’s possible.” You snarled, your stomach churning at the very notion. 

“Insane, yes, but I am not foolish. You however… I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist coming here, so hellbent on destroying me that you still haven’t even realised that you are the one who is going to be destroyed.” 

The shadows behind you moved, the hair on the back of your neck prickling and on instinct you moved. You spun around with superhuman speed, the tail of your coat fanning out behind you. Even as he appeared you were poised to strike, your dagger at his throat before your eyes had even adjusted to his presence. 

And then you just… stopped. Held in stasis, your blade against his neck. 

“But it will not be your body that is destroyed, not yet, not until you beg for it. It is your mind that will break and bend to my will, it has already begun.” 

He wasn’t afraid, he barely glanced at the dagger. His eyes brimmed over with malicious amusement and his lips twisted up into a vicious smirk. He was a like a dark angel, terrifying and beautiful in equal measure. 

Wait, beautiful? You had never though of him as beautiful before. Of course he wasn’t ugly, objectively speaking, but you had never been objective when it came to Loki. His looks were insignificant because he was dangerous and evil. So why now were you realising just how stunning he was? And why had you never admitted it sooner? 

He calmly placed the tip of his finger against your wrist and guided it away, removing the dagger from his throat. You let him. 

“I haven’t been a gracious host, allow me to take your coat.” He said pleasantly, neatly stepping behind you. 

You felt his hands on your shoulders as he slid the coat down your arms, tugging it off and tossing it aside. It landed in a heap, the bright Avengers symbol that was sewn in above the right breast pocket drawing your eye. It seemed to be mocking you.

“Breath deeply my pet, let the magic run through you and strip away that pesky free will.” He whispered, running his hands across your waist. 

“No.” You gasped. 

The incense. It was some kind of spell, something that was infecting your mind. You grit your teeth and held your breath, fighting desperately against his influence. You just needed to break through for a second, long enough to plunge your dagger into his chest and… and… 

His hand slithered across your stomach, fingers trailing along your waistband. Icy tendrils of fear wrapped themselves around your heart, squeezing it. You knew now what Loki had planned for you, what would happen if you didn’t find a way to fight back. 

“Breathe.” He ordered, lips ghosting across your neck in tandem with the rapid descent of his hand. 

He cupped your groin, your mound resting easily in the palm of his hand and you instinctually gasped, little tremors of pleasure running through your body. 

“Loki.” You whimpered softly, what had meant to be a hateful warning coming out a needy beg. 

“Yes, that’s it little pet.” 

He tugged the dagger from your limp fingers, inspecting it thoughtfully before he looked you in the eyes, grinning at the last vestiges of defiance in them. You wanted to scream as he traced the tip of your own dagger across your cleavage, the cool metal almost a balm to your burning skin. 

“Before you are completely lost to this spell I want you to know what is going to happen to you my pet.” He taunted, slicing through your shirt with the dagger and tearing the material from your shoulder, discarding it on the ground. 

“I am going to ravage you and you are going to let me. You will beg for me, beg for my touch like the pathetic little whore you are.” He hissed, trailing the dagger back up your stomach and between your breasts, cutting through the front of your bra. 

The already stiff peaks of your nipples hardened even more in the cool air as you were bared to him and his ravenous gaze, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight. 

“I am going to crawl between those luscious thighs of yours when you spread them open for me and I will fuck you, like only a god can. I, Loki, who you despise so much will claim your body and fill you with my seed.” He snarled, teasing your nipples with your dagger. 

You had faced off against all manner of threats, fighting against monsters and aliens, and you had never been afraid. You had left all your weakness and humanity behind years ago when you were injected with a knock-off super soldier serum that had against all odds worked. You were a trained warrior, a super-hero. But as you stood helpless in front of him, hearing his wicked promise of what would happen to you, you felt like a scared little girl. 

You wanted to tell him to fuck off, to scream and rage and kill him but what you did was whimper softly and arch your back, presenting yourself to him. He made a low hum of appreciation in the back of his throat and you hear the dagger clatter to the ground. 

“You’re slipping pet, you’re almost there.”

You knew he was telling the truth, you knew it by the growing heat in your blood, the distant ache in your pussy. Your mind was utterly repulsed by what was happening, by the knowledge that Loki’s cock would soon be inside you but that same thought was what was making you wet, you slick starting to seep through your panties. He wasn’t mortal, he would fuck you like you had never been fucked before. 

You weren’t worthy of being fucked by a god, but you were so so lucky that he had chosen you. 

“No!” You managed to spit out, trying to remind your infected brain that you hated him, you weren’t lucky to be raped. 

“What was that?” He asked, amused by your pathetic attempts at fighting. 

“N…nn…o.” You stammered. 

He didn’t answer with words, only with a salacious smirk. His eyes slowly trailed down your body and he circled you like a vulture, coming to stand behind you, his cold lips brushing against your ear, his breath tickling your hair when he spoke. 

“Tell me how much you don’t want this.”

His hands slithered over your skin, pulling the remains of your tattered bra from you, tearing into the material of your trousers. You didn’t fight, in fact you helped, moving robotically to wiggle your hips and rid yourself of the pesky material that was covering you, kicking your shoes off. His fingers lightly traced the scar on your hip and he chuckled as he remembered the day he had given it to you. 

“I don’t hear you.” He hissed lowly in your ear, taunting you for losing control over your voice. 

Your entire body was held captive by him, submitting to his will. Only your mind knew this was wrong, only your mind argued against it as he slid his fingers under the waistband of your underwear, teasing the soft curls that lay beneath. 

His finger slid between your lips, delving between your fold and discovering the ample wetness there. Shame, fear, embarrassment and loathing burned through you but they were all shoved aside when he inserted two fingers inside you, without care or tenderness. You were dripping, gushing, wetter than you had ever been as the torture truly began in earnest and your worst enemy laughed at the deep throated moans of pleasure spilling from your throat as he fingered your cunt.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” You whimpered, spreading your legs and leaning back on him. 

His withdrew from you and snatched at your waist, his fingers digging into your hips as he used his hold on you to spin you around, your bare chest slamming into his. Even through his clothes you could feel his body, and it felt good. Your eyelashes fluttered as your eyes rolled back in your head, the sensation too much for you to take. When you opened your eyes again, it was to see him smiling down at you and the green embers of the fire flicker dangerously before they abruptly died out and reverted orange and yellow flames, the magic complete. 

You smiled back. 

“There we are.” He cooed, his voice like velvet.

“Loki” You whispered breathlessly, his name like a prayer on your lips. 

Caught in the devils heated gaze and victim to his razor sharp smile, if you believed you had a soul then you would tear your body apart to retrieve it and gift it to him. The god before you had made a believer and a sinner of you in one fell swoop, he could not have more thoroughly owned your heart if he had carved it from your chest and held it in his hands. All you had ever been, all you were was lashed away and in the bleeding wounds left behind, all that remained was what you would be. 

His. 

A whisper in the back of your mind tried to fight through the walls he had put up, tried to remind you to whom you really belonged, but it was washed away by another crashing wave of false lust. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” He ordered confidentially, not a trace of doubt in his voice. 

“You, My God, you,” Your own voice answered, filled with surety.

“Then kiss me, my faithful acolyte, come and kiss your god.” He demanded. 

You gladly obeyed, surging up with towards his gorgeous mouth. Your lips crashed into his with frenzied hunger, and grateful devotion. His lips were cold but his kiss was not, his kiss was like fire. You lost yourself in it, in him. Your entire world narrowed down to the feel of his teeth nipping at your bottom lip, the taste of blood in your mouth, his tongue claiming your mouth. You hands tugged helplessly at his clothes, fuelled by the overwhelming desire to feel his bare skin against yours. You needed him, if you didn’t have him then you would just die. 

“Please, please my god, please.” You whimpered into his mouth, your needy little please being eagerly drunk down by him. 

You felt lightheaded from lack of oxygen, high from his presence. Reality swam out of reach and you found yourself in a wonderful fuzzy kind of world instead, one where flashes of green blinded you, his clothes disappearing under your fingers and his cold marble like skin pressed against your overly warm flesh. It was all divine, too divine for words. You were utterly bespelled by him, completely lost in at all. It was like you were drunk, or high. You didn’t know when you had lost your panties, or how, you didn’t notice they were gone until his thigh found its way between your legs and you shamelessly ground yourself against him, riding his thigh as he laughed at your eagerness. You didn’t want foreplay, you didn’t need it. What you needed was to be consumed, obliterated, taken over and fucked by him and only him. 

When you felt the edge of the bed against the back of your knees you happily let him push you down onto the mattress, scrabbling backwards until you were laid out in front of him in the hope he would take the invitation. 

He stood at the foot of the bed, his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. His eyes glittered with satisfaction, his grin so feral his teeth were bared. Dark hair fanned out over his shoulders, like tendrils of ink caressing his skin. You whimpered as your eyes drifted down, across his toned chest and stomach, your gaze following the dark trail that started under his bellybutton and led down to his groin. He was even more blessed than you had expected from a god. You didn’t even think as your legs fell open whoreishly, spread for him. 

“And there it is, the beginning and end of your fall from grace.” He growled, climbing onto the bed and crawling along your body. 

Your hands automatically reached for him, drawing him into you arms like he was a cherished lover as he settled between your quivering thighs. His words didn’t make sense, and it didn’t matter, you were so close to what you needed. 

The head of his cock pressed against your entrance, a promise of the pain and pleasure that was about to follow. His fingers dug harshly into your skin, surely leaving patterns of bruises along your thigh as he held your legs wide open for him. The tip of him slid easily inside you, aided by your wetness. He was barely an inch sheathed inside you, moans spilling from your lips and bleeding into the night air when he pulled back out, a dark chuckle rumbling from his lips when you whimpered. 

“Fuck me, please, my prince, my god, my Loki, take me.” You sobbed, desperate for the aching emptiness in your cunt to be filled by him and only him. 

You repeated the plea over and over again shamelessly, until he slammed his hips forward and speared you with one swift and painful thrust. You screamed in agony, sure he had ripped you apart, and you absolutely relished in it. He was buried so deep inside you that there was no room left for anything else, no room for air in your lungs. You were stretched wide, his girth almost too much for your fragile body to bear. 

“So responsive, I wonder…” He mused, reaching between your bodies to lightly brush his fingers across your swollen clit. 

The primal shriek of pleasure that his action drew from you was inhuman. 

“Only true pleasure can wash away the effects of the potion. Once you have what it makes you want, the spell fades.” He whispered wickedly, pressing his fingers down and using them to push you over the edge. 

Your cunt pulsated around his cock as the searing orgasm burned through your blood. It felt like it lasted for eternity, the pleasure fed by the burn between your thighs and the almost unbearable fullness inside you. Your orgasm raged, forcing wave after wave of spine bending ecstasy through you, and with every wave the magic that made you compliant was washed away. When the pleasure died from a raging inferno to a smouldering blaze you were once again in your own mind, while Loki was buried deep inside you. 

“Welcome back.” He whispered in your ear, teeth nipping at your earlobe. 

“No.” You gasped breathlessly. 

His cruelty knew no limits. He had tortured you with the knowledge of how you would be used, and then he had woken you up to bear witness to your desecration when it was too late to stop it. You were already trapped beneath him, spread wide open and impaled on his cock. 

“Oh yes.” He chuckled, grabbing your wrists as you tried to push him away, tried to save yourself. 

He pinned your hands above your head and rested his forehead against yours, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

“Such sweet screams of pleasure, how sweet will your cries of horror be? I have had your compliance, now give me your defiance.” He ordered, releasing his hold on your wrists. 

An unwilling gasp was ripped from your lungs as he pulled out of you almost all the way, caressing every sensitive and tender spot inside you as he withdrew. Against your better instinct you looked between your legs and froze at the sight of his cock glistening with your juices sliding from you. The spell was still lingering in your blood because it still felt good, it still felt divine. 

“Fight me.” He growled. 

“Fight me, or I will fuck you until your body breaks.” He warned when you didn’t move. 

You met his eye, terror coursing through your veins. He had already laid you bare, forced his way inside you and even made you beg for it, made you scream his name in pleasure. You had already been violated, how much more could you take? You tried to sit up, tried to scramble backward and free yourself from him but he only laughed at your pathetic attempts. The palm of your hand connected with his cheek, your nails raking across his face and drawing blood. He hissed, but not in pain. His eyes fluttered closed, dark eyelashes brushing against his cheeks and for a very brief second you thought how beautiful he looked. Like a work of art carved from marble, a depiction of the devil himself given life by Michelangelo. 

And then his fingers closed around your throat and you were pushed back onto the bed as he slammed his hips forward, thrusting back inside you, your breasts bouncing with the force of it. The only thing that stopped you screaming was his fingers on your throat. He squeezed tightly, nearly crushing your windpipe before he abruptly loosened his grip and let you breath. You gasped and coughed, trying to force some oxygen into your lungs but he didn’t seem to care. A drop of blood dribbled down his face, splashing onto your chest and it unlocked something feral in him. His pupils dilated as he watched it fall, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he growled, the sound animalistic and horrifying. His fingers tightened again and choked the life out of you as he fucked the hope from you. Every thrust of his hips shredded another little piece of your soul, every inch of his cock inside you chipping away at your sanity. 

You were still wet from the forced orgasm so he met no resistance as he slammed into you but god, it still hurt. Every time his body met yours the slapping of skin made you wince, followed shorty by a sob of pain as his head brushed into your cervix. There was no rest, no respite from his brutal and unflinching pace. You tried to struggle, tried to push him away, your nails carving lines into his arms as you fought, but it only spurred him on. For every miniscule drop of blood you drew he grew more frenzied. His fingers alternated between squeezing and loosening just enough to let you draw in a single breath, keeping you on the precipice of unconscious. He didn’t even have enough mercy to let you pass out.

“Is this not what you craved all along? The freedom to give in to your deepest desires without having to bear the burden of the guilt?” He hissed, releasing his hold on your throat in favour of wrapping his fingers around your hair and forcing your head up so you were forced to watch the way his cock slammed into you over and over again. 

It wasn’t what you wanted, you wanted no part of this, and if your pussy was still gushing it was because of the magic. Your legs wrapped themselves around his waist because you were under his influence, not because you loved the way he moved inside of you. Your hands slid up his arms because you weren’t in control, not because you were a willing slave to his cock. Your nails dug into his shoulders because you were spelled, not because he was working your body like a finely tuned instrument. You moaned his name because he had forced you, not because you fucking loved the way he slammed into you. 

“I hate you, you monster.” You sobbed, holding on for dear life as he pistoned in and out of you. 

“Oh I am a monster, and you may hate me but you don’t hate this.” He mocked, his point illustrated by the obscene squelching coming from where your bodies joined. 

Your head thumped back onto the pillow as the will to fight completely drained out of you. He was right, your body didn’t hate this and fighting against both him and yourself was too much. You gave in, squeezing your eyes closed and trying to pretend this wasn’t happening. You tried to convince yourself that it wasn’t him between your legs, wasn’t him buried deep inside you, wasn’t his mouth on your throat, wasn’t his teeth grazing and nipping at your flesh, wasn’t his hand squeezing your breasts, wasn’t his fingers pinching your nipples. Your body jolted, your hips being driven down into the mattress with every thrust and you knew if you were anything less than a super-soldier then he would have broken you by now, mangled your body. 

Tears leaked out of the corners of your eyes, sliding down your face and into your sweat soaked hair when you felt that pressure in your groin begin to build again. He was going to force another orgasm from your abused body, and this time there would be no magic to lay the blame on. 

“Please, please don’t do this.” You whispered, broken from a strong warrior to a pathetic whimpering mess. 

But even as you begged him to stop, your hips rose up to meet him, chasing the mind bending pleasure only he could provide. You had never felt like this, never had your body held so carefully between pain and pleasure. It was killing you inside, but it felt so good, it felt so right. You were torn apart, scattered in all directions, coming apart at the seams and though it was his fault, you clung onto him in the hope he could somehow put you back together. 

“Have I finally broken you, pet?” He chuckled as your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers entwining themselves in his hair. 

You opened your eyes, your desperately sad gaze meeting his victorious one and you nodded, finally admitting defeat. He grinned savagely, wrapping his arm around your waist and holding you close as he sat up, settling back on his heels so you were straddling him. 

“Then prove it, and perhaps I will show you mercy.” 

You couldn’t have hesitated if you wanted to, your hips were already moving, sliding up and down on his cock of your own free will, chasing the delightful friction of having him inside you. The last vestiges of shame were wiped away as you fucked him, your thighs working overtime as you lifted your body up and back down, impaling yourself on him with reckless abandon. He kept his arm around your wrist, supporting you as he helped you move, drove your pace form fast and hard to superhuman. 

Every tender and sensitive spot inside you was massaged with every thrust, your clit dragging over his groin every time you sunk down on him and it all quickly overwhelmed you, propelling you to the point of orgasm. 

“Don’t forget to scream for me.” Loki warned, just as you approached the edge of oblivion. 

Just before you toppled over there was an almighty crashing sound and you looked over Loki’s shoulder, your eyes immediately meeting the shocked ones of Steve Rogers as he stood in the doorway, shield raised high. 

And then your vision went white as you came, unable to fight it off, your body convulsing in Loki’s arms as you screamed his name over and over again. Your second orgasm blew your first out of the water, your cunt convulsing almost violently around him and your spine almost breaking from how far back you arched it. His teeth sank into your shoulder, drawing blood as his cock twitched inside you, his seed filling you. It lasted an eternity, a glorious eternity, and when your soul returned to your body you collapsed back onto the pillows, completely spent. 

It wasn’t until Loki spoke you even remembered you weren’t alone. 

“My apologies Captain, I know she belonged to you but I don’t think she does anymore.” Loki drawled wickedly, his eyes glittering with mirth as he stretched his body alongside yours, draping his arm over you possessively. 

“Babydoll?” Steve whispered, finally finding his voice, calling out for you desperately, hoping what his eyes were showing him was some kind of trick. 

“Tell him who you belong to now, pet.” Loki hissed in your ear, loud enough for Steve to hear. 

You blinked back tears, too ashamed to even look at the man you supposedly loved, choosing instead to look at Loki. He wasn’t giving you a choice, not really. And you were thankful for it. 

“Loki, I belong with Loki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel up to it, please leave me a Kudos or a comment. I'm still very nervous about posting these kinds of works and am trying very hard to resist the urge to flee into the night, never to be seen again.


End file.
